


a heart full of love

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Gen, Kids!Sekai, M/M, Parents!XiuHo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random snippets (definitely not in chronological order) of parents!xiuho with their kids, sehun and kai</p>
            </blockquote>





	a heart full of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/gifts), [xiusass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusass/gifts).



> for sarai and elle, thank you and i love you both ♡  
> originally started on twitter

Jongin is just about to turn three when Sehun joins their family. And sleepy, tiny Jongin, clutching a teddy bear in his arms loves his baby brother at first sight.

His eyes grow wide and his lips drop open in a small 'o' when he sees the even tinier baby sleeping in Junmyeon appa's arms, his head resting in the crook of Junmyeon's neck.

"Is he ours?" Jongin asks, tugging at Minseok appa's pinky, looking up at him with wide, expectant eyes even as he stumbles over the words and syllables, a bit too groggy from his nap. And when Minseok smiles at him, so brightly, nodding his head in affirmation and reaching down to pick up jongin in his arms, the toddler can't help but let out the burst of giggles, wrapping his arms around his appa's neck and squishing their cheeks together.

Junmyeon's looking down at Sehun adoringly, and his husband and elder son have the same matching expressions of adoration on their faces too, as they watch the young toddler sleep.

"Sehun," whispers Junmyeon, walking up to where Minseok and Jongin are standing. "Your brother's name is Sehun, Jonginnie~"

And still so happy, eyes twinkling and smile so so wide, Jongin whispers back ' _Sehunnie~_ ' as his small fingers reach out to bop Sehun's nose so so softly when Junmyeon turns around enough so that Jongin can see his new brother's face.

 

 

✮✮✮

 

 

Junmyeon convinces Minseok to get another child with promises of 'yes, hyung, I'll be a morning person too now,' but the reality is this: when Sehun starts crying at three in the morning and Jongin, woken up by his brother's crying, anxiously runs into his parents room, the plushie still in his arms, Junmyeon just tiredly grumbles and pokes at Minseok's arm, whining softly that, 'you're already awake _hyung_ , just this one time~'

And yeah, Minseok is already awake, but so is Junmyeon. The baby monitor had woken up both of them. But it _is_ 3 in the morning, and Minseok is tired and vulnerable, so he falls for Junmyeon's effortless aegyo and whines, and he shuffles over to their kids' room.

Jongin, on the other hand, mirroring his Junmyeon appa, is too sleepy so he just crawls onto his parents' bed and snuggles in close with his appa, who easily hugs him and drops a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Good job, Jonginnie~" Junmyeon praises him, chuckling a little when Jongin giggles in response.

Minseok doesn't need to know that this is a thing between them—with them always persuading Minseok to go do the early morning and late night runs. Junmyeon bribes Jongin with his favorite white rabbit candy. And Jongin easily wobbles his bottom lips, looks up at Minseok appa and says, 'appa, Sehunnie asked for _Minseokkie_  appa~' which is more than enough to convince Minseok on most days.

 

 

✮✮✮

 

 

The first day of school comes unexpectedly soon for them. Junmyeon, being the sentimental sap that he is, feels close to tears— _proud_ tears, he makes sure to clarify—as he watches both Jongin and Sehun wear the clothes they had picked out themselves last night, so eager to go to school. Since Junmyeon had wanted everything to go well, he had actually woken up bright and early with Minseok to pack the lunches for their sons: rolls of kimbap neatly cut and kept into the boxes with apples cut into small pieces in round boxes for Sehun and peeled orange slices for Jongin. 

By the time Jongin and Sehun come down the stairs, one step at a time and holding each others' hands tightly, Minseok's just putting one juice box each into their lunch bags and zipping up the bags. 

"Appa!" the two boys simultaneously chorus, "We are ready~"

The beaming smile on Junmyeon's face mirrors the one on the boys' faces and he leans down to peck both of their cheeks before pulling back and fussing over their clothes and hair a bit so that he can make sure they look perfect for the pictures. He doesn't ask them to pose, just to smile, as he clicks away.

Minseok watches them with his arms resting on the kitchen counter, next to the two identical lunch bags—just different colors: blue for Jongin and red for Sehun. He can't help the smile the smile that blooms on his face when he watches his husband try to discreetly wipe away the tear that's leaking from the corner of his eye as Junmyeon snaps away pictures of their sons, cooing, 'so handsome, my sons are so handsome~ just like me~'

Junmyeon sits shotgun while Minseok drives them to school, it's the first day and the nerves are obvious as even Jongin chatters away with Sehun and Junmyeon indulges them in their small talk. Minseok hums softly along with the song playing on the radio, although the volume is low, and taps his fingers on the steering wheel, smiling at how nervous yet excited his sons are. Junmyeon seems the most nervous though, he thinks.

When they reach the school, Minseok makes sure to drop a kiss on both their foreheads as Junmyeon extracts a promise—assured with linked pinky fingers—about hearing what all happened at school as well as making sure that both boys will be on their best behavior. 

"Bye appa!" Jongin grins as he says, one hand on the strap of his backpack and the other tightly, securely holding his lunch bag.

Sehun takes a moment longer, just to hug both his dads until Jongin also runs to join in, eliciting soft laughter from both Minseok and Junmyeon.

"They grow up so fast," Junmyeon murmurs as he watches the two young boys run towards the school entrance, his voice wavering the slightest bit.

"Hmm," Minseok hums and wraps his arms around his husband's waist, eyes still on the forms of the two quickly disappearing boys. "It's okay, we still have quite a long time. It'll be a fun journey, Junmyeonnie."

 

 

✮✮✮

 

 

When both Jongin and Sehun turn five, Junmyeon decides to give them swimming lessons. Minseok brings up the possibility of just signing them up for classes, but Junmyeon quickly shoots it down. He works from home, so he has enough free time, and anyhow, Junmyeon reasons, 'I'm amazing at swimming, hyung, am I not?' and waggles his eyebrows. Minseok has to try his hardest to hold back his snort at that, rolling his eyes as he remembers the summer between their second and third year in college fondly.

"Jongin-ah, come here," Junmyeon calls out when he finishes putting the swimming cap on Sehun. He picks up the black one from the bench and squats down again when his elder son comes wobbling over. 

"Appa," Jongin twiddles his thumbs, "is swimming hard? The pool is so big."

"I'll be there," says Junmyeon, his voice warm and a soft smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "And Minseok appa will be there too. We will both teach you and Sehun, and you'll see how fun it is."

Jongin nods at that, accepting the response. 

In the pool, Junmyeon patiently explains how to move the arms, how to kick— _don't bend your knees, keep your legs straight, boys!_ —while Minseok helps out with little things like making sure the cap is on properly, that the goggles don't fill up with water. And when they start swimming, horizontally at the shallow end, Minseok stays on one end while Junmyeon remains on the other as Jongin and Sehun try their best to swim the lap and not splash too much.

It mostly ends up becoming a doggy paddle, despite Junmyeon's best efforts, and Minseok laughs and laughs at the pout that lingers on his husband's face. He feels his chest expand, his heart fill up with warmth as he digs his chin into his husband's shoulder while they watch their sons have fun splashing water at each other.

Thankfully the pool is quite empty today, Minseok had a holiday and Junmyeon took the day off—no one has enough time to come to the pool on Thursday afternoons, and the boys' school ends early today, so it really was a perfect day. The splashing and noise doesn't disturb anyone, and instead, Minseok sweet talks his sons into tricking Junmyeon as the younger goes to do a lap.

When Junmyeon comes back, the boys and Minseok sneak up on him and start splashing together as Minseok yells out, 'attack!' which is followed with Jongin and Sehun's small war cries. Junmyeon lets out a loud yelp, surprised at the sudden attack, and then begins to retaliate, going mostly for Minseok.

They have to stop when more people begin to come and fill in the pool, but as they shower after and dress into dry clothes, the boys convincing their dads to get them some hot chocolate and warm pastries, Junmyeon thinks it's a day well spent, and Minseok feels like not signing up for that swimming class was the best decision they made today.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll update w chapters whenever i have inspo or time or motivation~


End file.
